


The Wolf and his Engagement

by Zora_Xx



Series: The Wolf and his... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Do I even need a description at this point?Set in the Marauders' seventh year.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Wolf and his... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661695
Kudos: 10





	The Wolf and his Engagement

Remus is sat under a tree by the lake reading, waiting for his boyfriend, of 4 years, and the other two couples they were going to Hogsmead with. James, Lily, Frank and Alice sit down next to Remus.  
Remus: Where's Pads?  
James: We're not going to tell you.  
Remus: What have you done with him Potter?  
Frank: Woah mate calm your wolf down.   
Alice: We promise nothing bad's happened to him.  
Remus looks to Lily for confirmation.  
Lily: I don't know why your looking at me Mr Puppy-eyes but these idiots never tell me anything.  
James: I'm deeply offended.  
Lily: Sorry. My idiot boyfriend and his idiot friends.  
James: *pretending to be hurt* How could you?  
Lily: Just tell me what's going on or you can go into Hogsmead girlfriend-less.  
James: *in Lily's ear* Very convincing.  
Lily: *in James' ear* Thanks.  
Remus: What the fuck is going on?  
Sirius swoops down on his broom. He jumps off and lands on one knee. James hands him the ring box and Sirius opens it.  
Sirius: Remus will you make me the happiest wizard alive by taking my hand in marriage?  
Remus: Sirius... I... Why.... What am I saying? Yes.  
Literally everyone in the castle had been told what was about to happen and they all start cheering. Sirius kisses Remus and put the ring on his finger. Lily gives Remus a box. Remus puts the ring on Sirius' finger and kisses him. Everyone cheers again. Olivia and Regulus run out the crowd and hug their brothers.

It's Monday morning and the Maurders plus Lily are in Divination. They are supposed to be looking into the crystal ball but Sirius and Remus are looking at their ring 'coz that's way more interesting.  
Trelawnie: Mr Lupin, Mr Black, what in your laps do you find so interesting?  
Sirius: Our engagement rings, Professor.  
Lily: They're really pretty.  
James: Yeah. Where'd you get them mate? For you know. Future reference.


End file.
